Sueño Lejano
by Anais Cefiro
Summary: Una tarde cualquiera... cuando el sol moría... la rueda del destino volvió a girar... Tres caminos separados volvieron a unirse... ¿Por casualidad?...


**Sueño Lejano...**

Una tarde cualquiera...

cuando el sol moría...

la rueda del destino volvió a girar...

Tres caminos separados volvieron a unirse...

¿Por casualidad?...

La vida da muchas vueltas...

tal vez demasiadas...

Una torre, un lugar...

un lugar especial...

Muchos años han transcurrido...

Tantos que estuve a punto de olvidarlo.

¿Cómo llegaste aquí?...

Comencé a caminar y mis pasos me trajeron.

No esperaba encontrarlas aquí...

ninguna lo esperaba...

Mírate...

Has cambiado...

No soy la única...

Todas hemos cambiado...

¿Nos recordaran?...

¿Nosotras nos acordamos de ellos?...

Vez esa luz...

Si la veo...

Nos han llamado de nuevo...

¿Volveremos a pelear?...

¿Por qué otra razón nos llamarían

después de tantos años?...

Es verdad...

el mundo tras el espejo...

ha vuelto a caer en la oscuridad...

Tras los cristales...

impotentes...

los caballeros no pueden hacer...

mas que mirar...

Hay guerra...

Hay muerte...

Hay sufrimiento...

Y en lo único que podemos pensar,

es en que estarán aquí de nuevo...

Los recuerdos se hacen presentes...

aquello que ya era una simple ilusión...

toma forma y cuerpo...

de niñas...

No...

de mujeres...

¿Me reconoces?...

si...

Tu eres ella...

Tu eres él...

A quien...

alguna vez ame...

Una vez más...

tendrán que pelear...

por un mundo...

que ya no significa nada para ellas...

Un mundo...

que habían olvidado que existía...

y con el que nada tenían que ver...

Todo comienza de nuevo...

La pelea no será fácil...

¿Cuándo ha sido fácil?...

El mar se ha teñido de rojo...

El viento huele a sangre...

El terror se ha adueñado de este mundo...

Nuestro corazón sigue siendo fuerte...

Venceremos...

Si, lo haremos...

Las habían esperado...

si...

Por tanto tiempo...

que el corazón...

no pudo soportarlo...

y se rompió en pedazos...

Fue después que decidieron...

seguir viviendo...

De las sombras...

apareció un ángel...

de inmaculada inocencia...

con los ojos y la mirada de su padre...

¡Papa!, ¡tengo miendo!...

Tranquila pequeña,

ya todo estará bien.

Ellas van a ayudarnos.

¿Tu eres una Guerrera Mágica?,

pero no eres como me contó mi papa...

Si lo soy pequeña...

es que tu papa me conoció...

hace mucho tiempo...

cuando aun era una niña...

Yo tengo un niño como de tu edad...

También soy madre...

No paso mucho tiempo...

para que el mal invadiera...

el ultimo refugio...

Los espíritus acudieron al llamado de sus dueñas, como años atrás...

La Leyenda cobró vida...

La pelea es muy cruel...

Hasta en eso han cambiado...

Ya no temen atacar...

Los años no pasan en vano...

Fuera del castillo de cristal...

Dolor...

Miedo...

Sufrimiento...

La lucha es sangrienta...

¡Cuidado!...

¡Viene sobre nosotros!...

¡estamos perdidas!...

¡NOOOOO!...

Lejos de la irrealidad...

Los ángeles despiertan a media noche...

Han visto en sueños...

tres mujeres llorando...

Las llaman desesperados...

¡Mama!...

El grito trasciende el tiempo y el espació...

Mis niños esperan que vuelva a casa...

La oscuridad de la habitación,

retrocede por un rayo de luz ...

En el umbral de la puerta...

una sombra familiar...

Abraza al ángel,

lo consuela...

- Pronto volverá mama...-

Él mismo quisiera creer,

que lo que dice es verdad...

- ¡Amor!, ¿Donde estas?...-

Mi esposo debe extrañarme...

Una vez más,

la barrera es rota...

Por el lazo que existe,

en el corazón...

Simplemente no puedo morir en Céfiro...

Levántate...

Lucha...

¡VIVE!...

Ya no peleo por fantasías...

Hay gente me espera...

Me necesitan...

La luz de la victoria

hace sucumbir la oscuridad de la muerte...

Céfiro brilla de nuevo...

¡A un están aquí!...

No quisimos irnos...

¿Están bien?...

Si...

No queríamos irnos, aun...

Estabamos muy preocupados...

Queríamos despedirnos...

Tal vez sea la ultima vez,

que nos vemos...

Miró dentro de sus hermosos ojos...

¿qué piensa hacer?...

Es aun más hermosa

que la ultima vez que la vi...

Su esposa nos mira...

Me acercó...

Su cuerpo aun es muy cálido...

Solo un abrazo...

Solo un momento...

Regresa el pasado...

Vuelven a ese lugar...

donde se conocieron...

donde se amaron...

Ese lugar...

que ya no existe...

Solo un...

Sueño...

Sueños...

Que nunca se cumplieron...

Ilusiones de niños...

Me olvidaste...

Te olvide...

Lo siento...

No hay por que sentirlo...

La vida sigue...

Yo viví sin ti...

Y tu sin mi...

Ya no hay más nada que decir...

Vuelve a los tuyos...

Regreso con los míos...

El cristal de la ilusión

acabo de romperse...

Aun así me dio gusto verte...

Otra vez esa luz...

Te vas de nuevo...

Y se que nunca más...

volveré a verte...

Adiós...

Adiós...

Esta vez para siempre...

Las lagrimas corren libres por mis ojos...

Ya no se si lloro de felicidad...

Por que pude verte y recordar...

O de tristeza...

De lo que nunca pudo ser...

Se que eres feliz...

Y eso basta para mí...

Aunque ya no sienta amor por ti...

Siempre serás una parte de mi...

Una parte de lo que alguna vez fui...

Otra vez...

La maldita torre...

Otra vez...

El corazón se parte en dos...

Pero esta vez...

No hay deseo de volver...

El ciclo termino...

La ilusión murió...

En ese otro mundo irreal...

Ya nada les aguarda...

Nada las espera...

Ahora es solo un recuerdo...

Una vieja fantasía...

Un sueño que alguna vez...

parecía real...

Un...

Sueño Lejano...

**Fin.**


End file.
